The present invention is directed to a device to facilitate potty training toddlers. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a potty chair that attracts the child, quickly familiarizes the child with the device and what it is for and, through a rewards system, leads to rapid training through positive reinforcement.
Many attempts have been made to produce a potty training device which will encourage a toddler to use the device resulting in the child becoming potty trained. To date, all such attempts have been futile.
For the most part, such potty training devices are little more than pails that are placed in the middle of the floor and require parents to encourage their children to "do their business" in the pail. A farmer would be as apt to meet with success by sliding a milk pail under "Bossy" and exhorting her to "do her business" in the pail.
Various electrical devices have been devised which produce some sound in response to a tinkle stream closing the circuit to provide a "reward" for the child's successful use of the device. While this may seem a reasonable approach to a parent desperate to potty train her/his child, such devices have produced little or no results with the children. Some kids fail to make the connection between the cause and effect. For others, the simultaneous production of sound with pottying is distracting and in some cases, distressing. This is to say nothing of the potential traumatization which might occur if, somehow, the device short circuited resulting in the child receiving an electrical shock. The child may conclude that she/he would prefer to wear diapers until age 20 rather than risk a possible reoccurrence of such an event.
The potty training device of the present invention is designed to draw a toddler to it, increase familiarity with it, breakdown and eliminate any barriers to its use and, finally, to provide a system for encouraging its repeated use hastening the toddler's successful completion of potty training. A further benefit of the present invention is that there is no electrical device to short circuit or malfunction which could traumatize the child.
The potty training device of the present invention looks like a miniature toilet. It has a self-standing stool or seat and an attached generally rectangular back member. This helps the toddler identify its function: her/his parents use the full-sized toilet and she/he is to use this down-sized version. In addition, the present invention is equipped with elements to draw the toddler to increase familiarity and remove the "scare factor".
First, the potty training device of the present invention has a flush handle which, when activated, produces the simulated sound of an actual toilet flushing. This feature draws the child to the device and helps her/him get accustomed to being around it. Second, the device has a number of decals which attract the child. These may take the form of fish or the like on the exterior portion of the "tank" or back portion as well as on the stool. In addition, on the underneath surface of the lid, a "smiley face" encourages the child to lift the lid and familiarize herself/himself with the collection receptacle. This will enable the child to become convinced that there is nothing in the receptacle that is going to "get her/him".
As an alternative to, or, in addition to, the decals on the exterior of the device, the generally rectangular tank member may be made entirely of clear plastic and plastic fish, stars or other items suspended inside the compartment. Such articles will produce curiosity which, in connection with the flusher, will draw the child and help break down the "fear factor".
Finally and, perhaps, most importantly, the potty training device of the present invention incorporates a two-phased reward system. Small children respond well to having their accomplishments rewarded and their achievements praised. The first phase of the reward system involves a storage compartment with a clear window so the child can see what is contained therein. Items in the compartment can include toys, stickers, candy, etc., which the child will receive for successful use of the device. As the training progresses, the child will associate the use of the potty chair with receiving one of the reward items in the compartment which will encourage the desired behavior.
The second phase comprises a displayable trophy which congratulates the child for successfully accomplishing proper use of the training device. A hook, or the like, can be mounted on the rear of the tank member to store the trophy when it is not being displayed. Velcro.RTM. fabric can be adhered to the top of the tank with a complementary strip affixed to the base of the trophy. Display of the trophy acknowledges the child's achievement and enables her/him to recount her/his accomplishment to siblings and parents as they arrive home. This positive reinforcement is beneficial to training the child "in the way she/he should go."
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.